Maschinenpistole
The Maschinenpistole (MP61; '''lit."Machine Pistol of 1961"), later the '''Blitzgewehr (lit. "Lightning Gun"), is an automatic firearm issued to Nazi soldiers in Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus and Wolfenstein: Youngblood. Like the SMG featured in The New Order, it is the first weapon used by the player. (but also can be called, “Maschineblitzpistolegewehr”) It is the most frequently used weapon by Nazi soldiers in the New Colossus, appearing more often than the sturmgewehr, which was the most frequently used weapon in the The New Order. Description A standard-issue gun used by the regular Nazi soldier and a replacement for the standard 1960 Assault Rifle for regular soldier. Its high fire-rate makes it useful for taking multiple enemies at close range. This weapon's functionality and role is very similar to the American SMG used in The New Order. History and Locations The Maschinepistole is the first weapon B.J. acquires in The New Colossus, given to him by a resistance fighter during Irene Engel's attack on the Eva's Hammer. After he and Fergus/Wyatt are saved by Sigrun Engel on the Ausmerzer, he re-collects the weapon, and now can duel-wield them. In Area 52, B.J. takes one from a Nazi soldier and escapes on said soldier's Monocycle to Mesquite, Texas. B.J. later acquires the weapon in the Courthouse section in his hallucination or dream, taking it from a soldier and knocking him and the bailiff out. In The Freedom Chronicles, it is the first weapon Joseph Stallion collects after ramming through a wall, killing the soldier. He can get the Nail Gun upgrade in volume 1, which is hiding behind a destructible wall before the Panzerhund section. Jessica Valiant can collect the weapon during volume 1 and can collect the suppressor upgrade in volume 2. Gerald Wilkins starts with the weapon, and can collect the suppressor upgrade at the beginning of volume 1 and the drum magazine in volume 3. In Wolfenstein: Youngblood, the Blitzgewehr is common weapon for soldiers, and isn't a weapon the twins have in their starting inventory. The first Blitzgewehr can be collected from the first Nazi soldier the player can stealth kill in the first mission. Upgrade The New Colossus * Nailgun: heats bullets, increasing their damage while decreasing their velocity. This upgrade also reduces the weapon's fire rate and the recoil. Accuracy is unaffected, but the slower velocity of the bullets makes this less effective against moving targets. * Drum Magazine: Doubles magazine capacity, perfect for dual-wielding. * Integral Suppressor: Suppresses the gun, suiting it for stealth. Youngblood Nadel Set *'Iron Sights: '''Increases accuracy at cost of firerate and damage. *'Tactical Receiver: Increases accuracy at cost of firerate and damage. *'Marksman Barrel: '''Increases accuracy at cost of firerate and damage. *'Extended Magazine: 'Increases the ammo count to 40 rounds. Also increases accuracy at cost of firerate and damage. *'Polymer Stock: 'Increases accuracy at cost of firerate and damage. Also removes unique draw/switch animation with standard switch animation. Tempo Set *'Red Dot Sight: Adds a semi-red dot scope for the weapon, helping with aiming. Increases firerate at cost of accuracy and damage. *'Rapid Fire Receiver: '''Increases the fire rate of the weapon. *'Drum Magazine: Increases the ammo count to 50 rounds. Also increases firerate at cost of accuracy and damage. *'Lightweight Barrel: '''Increases firerate at cost of accuracy and damage. *'Skeleton Stock: 'Increases firerate at cost of accuracy and damage. Stier Set *'Iron Sights: 'Increases damage at cost of accuracy and firerate. *'Heavy Receiver: Increases damage at cost of accuracy and firerate. *'Heavy Barrel: '''Increases damage at cost of accuracy and firerate. *'Extended Magazine: 'Increases the ammo count to 40 rounds. Also increases firerate at cost of accuracy and firerate. *'Reinforced Stock: 'Increases damage at cost of accuracy and firerate. Strategy The New Colossus *It's best to dual wield the Maschinenpistole due to its low damage. *Maschinenpistole ammunition are plentiful as many Nazi soldiers use it, and Maschinenpistole ammo boxes which provide unlimited supply of the said ammo are the most common. *The nail gun upgrade greatly improves damage, but causes a significant decrease in bullet velocity which are more often than not detrimental in long-range fights against moving enemies. Youngblood *Like in the previous installment, it's one of the most used weapons by soldiers. *It's best to improve the handling and damage of the weapon with the attachments, giving the player more control and more damage to output. It's also best to improve the weapon overall, as the player cannot dual wield with the weapon. Gallery The New Colossus sw76-2.jpg|The Smith & Wesson M76 sub-machine gun, which the Machinepistole's design is mostly based on. Wolfenstein-2-Maschinenpistole-640x360.jpg|A fully upgraded Maschinepistole. wolfenstein 2 the new colossus maschinenpistole.jpg|The full schematic of the Maschinenpistole. IMPROVED AGAIN.jpg|A modified Maschinenpistole in BJ's left hand, and a Sturmgewehr on his right. Maschinepistole-Reloading.jpg|Reloading the Maschinenpistole. B.J.-vs-Bot.jpg|B.J. duel wielding a Maschinenpistole and handgun. 1960 MP.png|B.J. being given the weapon. aegeggf.png|9mm ammo used by the Maschinepistole. Wolf2_Unstoppable_Wheelchair_730x411.png|The Maschinenpistole in action. IMPROVED.jpg|B.J. leaning with the Maschinenpistole. Untitled-1499087828.png Untitled 2.png|Caroline fighting Nazis. Bj.png|BJ with the Maschinenpistole, stealing it from the soldier. Untitled by bravejet-dbtt4d8.jpg|Nazi soldiers with Engel and Zimmermann, bearing Maschinepistole's. Drum-Magazine-Upgrade.jpg|Joe looking at the drum magazine upgrade in ''The Adventures of Gunslinger Joe. Maschinepistole-Upgrade-TDOCW.jpg|Gerald looking at the suppressor upgrade in The Amazing Deeds of Captain Wilkins. Maschinenpistole-Freedom-Chronicles.jpg|The Maschinenpistole in The Freedom Chronicles. Youngblood Maschinepistole Red dot scope.png|Blitzgewehr with red dot scope in the Youngblood. 2-9-1024x571.png|One of the twins wielding a Blitzgewehr. The-Twins-in-Action.jpg Blitzgewehr-First-Person.jpg Nazi-blitzgewehr.jpg|A Nazi wielding a Blitzgewehr against one of the Jess after the moment of Sophia blow his head. Elektrokraftwerk-Pick-Up.jpg Laserkraftwerk-pick-up.jpg Dieselkraftwerk-Pick-Up.jpg Trivia *The Maschinenpistole is more frequently used by the Nazi soldiers than the Sturmgewehr, but only a few soldiers have the Nail Gun upgrade. * The Maschinenpistole is likely a post-war successor to the MP40 featured in the earlier WW2-era installments, as it shares a similar visual profile and degree of usage. Although MP40s are not featured in any Wolfenstein game, they can be found in the live action scenes of some of the trailers made for Wolfenstein: The New Order. * The Maschinenpistol's trigger group is from the Walther MP submachine gun while its barrel shroud resembles that of an Intratec TEC-9. However, the whole design mostly resembles Smith and Wesson's M76 copy of the Swedish Carl Gustav m/45. * The gun is shown to fire 9mm rounds, which is strange considering the Allies had to modify their Thompson submachine guns to use.30 caliber to combat Nazi body armor. It is possible that the Maschinenpistole uses a full metal jacket on their 9mm rounds to power the gun enough to punch through body armor. * The Maschinenpistole has a unique draw/switch animation. Whenever B.J. draws, the weapon, he will unfold the stock and fold it when switching or dual-wielding it. * However, in Youngblood, by upgrading the weapon with a polymer stock, the animation is replaced in favor of a standard draw/switch animation used by the likes of the Sturmgewehr. This is due to the fact that the stock upgrade removes the foldable stock. * In Youngblood, the weapon cannot be suppressed, unlike its sidearm variant, the Maschinenpistole (Youngblood), and the other main automatic weapon, the Sturmgewehr. * In The New Colossus, the weapon is inititally equipped with a rapid-fire receiver. In Youngblood, the weapon is initially seen without it. ---- Category:Weapons Category:The New Colossus weapons Category:Stub Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:Dual-Wield Weapons Category:Wolfenstein: Youngblood Category:Youngblood weapons